1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to multistage automatic transmissions for wheeled motor vehicles, and more particularly to the multistage automatic transmissions of a constant-mesh type. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with the multistage automatic transmission having a speed change control system incorporated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one of such automatic transmissions will be briefly described, which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkai) 2001-295898. In this disclosed transmission, there are arranged first and second concentric input shafts, synchromesh gear pairs, a first clutch for establishing connection/disconnection between an associated engine and the first input shaft, and a second clutch for establishing connection/disconnection between the engine and the second input shaft. The gear change is carried out by suitably switching ON/OFF operation of the first and second clutches. In this transmission, there are further provided mechanisms by which the ON/OFF operation of the first and second clutches and a gear selection operation are automatically made.